


Back so soon, Macgyver?

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Murdoc can't leave Mac alone for long. He needs to see him again, saving his life wasn't just because he wanted to be the one to kill him, He has unfinished business with the blonde boy scout.Basically, how much can I possibly torture Mac? Answer, a lot.





	1. If only (Jacks POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after the episode Murdoc + Handcuffs, exactly when is not important. This chapter mostly focuses on the team trying to find Mac, almost the same way the tried to find him in the episode 2.04 X-ray + Penny.

If only Mac had used a different phone to save their lives this time.  
If only Jack hadn't been in the shower listening to his stupid CD's and missed the call on his landline  
If only Matty hadn't decided to wait until Jack called back to search for Macgyver, assuming he would be OK after neither he nor jack picked up the phone.  
If only Murdock hadn't gotten away last time they had a chat.  
If only... 

Jack saw the broken lock on Mac's front door and his heart almost stopped. He ran towards the house not even closing his car door in his mad, desperate rush to find Mac. He swept the house in a hurry, checked every room for mac but the blonde was gone. The only sign that he'd even been in the house was his bag, ditched at the front door as if someone had surprised him as soon as he'd entered his home. 

Jack made his way back to the front of the house where Bozer was approaching the door. Jack shook his head at him, hoping that it would convey that mac was gone without jack actually having to say that out loud. He wasn't really a crier but he didn't know if he could bear voicing the thought of losing mac, his best friend, his brother, that would make him break down for sure.

Jack shook his head slightly to clear his mind before he ended up in a rabbit hole of despair for his partner, that wouldn't help anyone save him.

When he looked back to Bozer he already had Matty and Riley on the phone from back at the Phoenix. 

"He's gone, Matty" Bozer called down the phone to their boss, but it was Riley's voice that answered him.

"I'm accessing his cameras as we speak, guys"

"Cameras?" Bozer asked her.

"Yeah, I'm with Boze on this, Ri. What cameras you talking 'bout here?" Jack was surprised that Mac would install cameras, he knew how private Mac could be and wouldn't expect him to put cameras at his house, regardless of his own safety.

"Me and Mac installed hidden cameras at the front and back of your house, Bozer, after last time we didn't want to take any chances that you or he would be taken again." Jack supposed that he really installed them for the sake of Bozer, Mac had always been concerned about Bozer's safety much more than his own. "Right, I've got the feed now" She stopped talking but Jack could hear the muffled sound of the commotion on the video, through the phone. It was a painful three or so seconds before Matty spoke.

"Murdoc knew where the cameras were, he waved to them on his way out. He had two men grab Mac, this is just like last time, Jack"

"Riley could you...?" Jack began before he was interrupted.

"Check the security cameras in Macs street for cars that don't belong there, I already did, Jack, I found a car that was reported stolen a few days ago and I'm now following the car using the security cameras throughout the city."

"Atta, girl, Ri, send the coordinates when you get em, I'm gonna get our boy back." Jack said already heading to the car, he found it a lot easier not to worry too much about mac when he was on the move and going to save him. Bozer followed him and Jack went to argue before Bozer, seemingly as though he'd read Jack's mind, spoke first.

"I'm going. We don't have time to argue about this, trust me." Jack didn't want to waste any time on this so he just got back in the car and started driving down Macs street. Seconds later, Bozer and Jacks phones buzzed with a message from Riley with the coordinates that Murdoc's getaway car had stopped at.

Jack raced there, going well over the speed limit for almost fifteen minutes. They drove in silence, each just silently praying that Murdoc and Mac would still be there and that they'd arrest Murdoc and everyone would be unharmed. Well, apart from Murdoc, whose nose would definitely be broken by the time Jack finished with him.

They pulled up in front of the abandoned warehouse the car was last seen entering. Jack knew instantly what it meant when he walked inside and saw the car there with Murdoc's goons shot dead on the floor. It meant exactly what it meant last time, the trail had gone cold, and as much as Jack wanted it not to be true he knew that if Mac didn't save himself again, no one would be able to find him.


	2. Beauty (Murdoc's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc has mac in tied to a table, touching him as he's unconscious and kissing the man he has inexplicably become obsessed with.

Angus Macgyver looked so beautiful sleeping on the table there. Of course, by 'sleeping' Murdoc means in drug-induced unconsciousness but what's the difference really? He was still breathing and soon he would be awake and trying to escape his little torture room. Its practically the same thing except that Mac won't be feeling very refreshed after this nap.

Murdoc looked at macs face, like, he really looked, he got so close that he could feel macs faint breaths on his own cheek. He looked at his forehead and noticed a tiny almost imperceptible scrape across his temple that appeared as an ever so slightly pinker version of macs perfect skin colour. His golden hair sitting down over his face, Murdoc brushed it back, unsurprised by how soft macs hair was. It felt like silk in his fingers and Murdoc was determined to play with it some more, but he decided to wait until the man was conscious, for that.

Murdoc decided to do some exploring on the boy scout before mac was able to struggle. Not that he could resist very well tied to a table like that. Murdoc slowly began running his hands up macs arms and over his shoulders, carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushing it open so that Murdoc could see his chest and stomach. Macs muscles weren't very big but he was skinny enough that they were well defined down his front. Murdoc ran his fingertips down his chest unable to resist feeling up the blonde when he was just lying there like that. Murdoc even lent over his body and licked across his abs, tasting the slight saltiness of his pale skin. Murdoc resisted the urge to go any further on the sleeping agent and quickly re buttoned macs shirt placing a kiss on the mans lips before leaving the room to wait for him to wake.

A few hours later Murdoc slid back into the room. Macs eyes were on him in a heartbeat following him into the room. It stirred something within Murdoc to know that the blonde in front of him had given him his undivided attention. It also amused him to think of how he would react knowing what Murdoc had done to him earlier. Murdoc reached down and released the catch on the table allowing him to swing the table top so that mac was upright, with his feet balancing on a wooden lip on the edge of the table top and held to the surface with the bands around his arms and legs. Murdoc walked right up to mac so that they were face to face.

"I thought we were friends, Murdoc" Mac commented sarcastically his exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Friends? I shot you, and I don't have friends Angus, I thought you'd realize that my saving your life was merely a calculated move, tactically." Murdoc was beginning to think to himself that it was more than that, that his feelings for the boy scout were deeper, more obsessive than any feelings he'd ever had before.

"Well, I was almost hoping that I might've seen the last of you."

"Angus!" Murdoc took a step back from the table, "I'm hurt that you could think that." he said it sarcastically but he was only half joking. He felt as though he'd been going through withdrawal from the young man's gorgeous face in the short while when they hadn't seen each other.

Murdoc reached forward and stroked his fingers down macs face and settled his hands around his neck, Mac eyed him with a little hint of fear in his eyes that drove Murdoc crazy. Murdoc shoved himself onto the young agent, pressing their lips together and gripping him around the neck with his thumbs up resting on his jaw. When he pulled back, Mac looked at him in shock. Murdoc laughed internally at his face, the beauty had no idea what he was in for.


	3. Dont Panic (Mac's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc finally has the opportunity to take advantage of his favorite secret agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rape and violence in it so please don't read it if you are sensitive to those things.

Mac woke up and tried to stretch his arms but found them tied to the bed. His eyes flew open and he searched for what he was caught on. He saw the thick metal bands holding his wrists to the cold metal table he was laying on. He quickly remembered where he was, trapped in another one of Murdoc's torture rooms, except that Murdoc hadn't hurt him, yet, the only thing he'd even done to him so far was kiss him. The memory made Mac's skin crawl as he thought of how Murdoc had touched him.

The door opened and Mac lifted his head to see Murdoc himself slide into the room. Just like before, Murdoc walked to the table and released a catch so that the table swung upright. Murdoc moved so that the two men were face to face.

Murdoc ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and Mac tried not to visibly shudder as he felt Murdoc's fingers against his scalp. Murdoc's hand moved to the back of his head, making a tight fist around the hair and gripping him tightly. Murdoc lent closer and pressed his lips to Mac's jaw, just below his ear. He worked his way around, slowly kissing along his jaw line until he almost reached his chin before pressing his lips to macs.

The kiss was desperate but one-sided, a clashing of lips and teeth and tongues. Mac closed his eyes, wishing that this kiss could be over. He wanted, more than anything, to recoil but he was tied too tightly and Murdoc's grip on his hair was too tight so he was forced to endure Murdoc's kiss and hope that he would leave him alone afterward. 

When Murdoc finally pulled back, Mac kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look Murdoc in the eyes after what he'd just done. It seemed that Murdoc was undeterred however, he began to unbutton Mac's shirt starting with the top button. Mac had no idea what to try but he had to do something before Murdoc went any further, as Murdoc pushed his shirt off his shoulders so it hung from the boy scouts wrists, Mac spoke.

"Murdoc... I... Don't! Please!"

"Why don't you stop me, Angus?" Mac opened his eyes to look at the man, he was looking back at him, challenging him to push him away. Knowing it was futile Mac closed his eyes again, resigning himself to whatever Murdoc planned to do to him.

Murdoc began running his fingertips over the bare skin on Mac's chest and down over his smooth and solid abs. His fingertips began flirting with the top of Mac's jeans before working their way around his sides to hold his waist. Mac could feel Murdoc's hot tongue on his cold skin and this time he couldn't help shuddering with disgust. If Murdoc noticed he didn't react, he only held his waist tighter and ran his tongue along his skin again, this time focusing on his nipples.

Mac tried to think of something else to distract himself but Murdoc's fingers were sliding back to the front of his jeans again. After a few moments, Murdoc pressed the front of Mac's jeans and laughed quietly when he gasped and opened his eyes suddenly. When Murdoc's eyes met Macs he licked his lips, Mac just closed his eyes again, scrunching them tight as if that could shut out Murdoc as well. Mac felt his face burn and his body betraying him as Murdoc rubbed the front of his trousers, a slight bulge forming beneath the touch.

Macs heart almost stopped when he felt Murdoc's hands move to undo his button and unzip his jeans, pushing them down around his knees. He told himself not to panic. Panicking doesn't help! He just needs to think of something else. He realized that he'd never felt as trapped as he felt in that moment and he couldn't escape, even in his mind, as Murdoc's hand slid into his boxers and began stroking his length.

Mac grit his teeth, trying his hardest not to react but it was getting more and more difficult as Murdoc's hand sped up its stroking bringing Mac closer and closer to his climax. Mac's breathing quickened as he felt his orgasm approaching, he gripped the sides of the metal tabletop and clenched his teeth as Murdoc lent towards him and kissed his ear. Mac couldn't hold back, his hips bucked against Murdoc's hand as he came into his underwear.

In the next few seconds, Mac could feel that Murdoc had moved away but Mac couldn't bear to open his eyes and face him after what had just happened so he kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to catch his breath as he gripped the table. He felt Murdoc move back in front of him after about fifteen seconds. Mac didn't want to open his eyes but he wanted to, no, he needed to see what Murdoc was doing so he slowly opened his eyes and looked. Murdoc was examining a small silver knife, smiling creepily as he did so. 

"I hope you enjoyed that, Angus," Murdoc sneered at him, without taking his eyes off the blade. "I think you'll enjoy this far less" He smiled and looked deep into his eyes before taking the knife and plunging it into Mac's thigh. 

Mac knew he must be screaming but he couldn't hear himself, he could only feel the searing pain of the sharpish knife in his left thigh before he blacked out.


	4. Creepy Caller (Matty's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc, clearly bored with his recent kidnapping, already, decides to play games with the wrong woman.

"That's just not going to work for me, Overwatch," Matty screamed into her phone. His tired voice came back over the line,

"Well, Webber, that's not my problem, is it," Matty practically shook with anger.

"Actually it is, Sir," she responded coldly. "He's one of our biggest assets here and, marginally, more importantly, Angus is your son." Matty always fell back to her training, using his first name to remind him of his humanity. "I don't see why I shouldn't have every file on Murdoc or whatever his real name is, in my possession, as of ten minutes ago," 

"Don't push me, Matilda," He warned. "Find Angus Macgyver with what you have or don't find him, stop wasting my time," The phone call ended and Matty was furious, she couldn't believe that Mac's own father could be so passive about saving him. Sometimes he wondered if it would be better if Mac never tracked down his dad. 

Well, she thought, he was like a son to her, and she and the team, no, his real family, would be doing everything imaginable to find their baby Einstein. She called the team into the war room and Jack instantly started yelling, not at her but just angry at the world, particularly Murdoc.

"I can't believe its been nearly 15 hours and we still haven't found him, Matty," Matty could see how much Jack was hurting for his partner and it hurt her to have to break the news to him,

"Overwatch won't help us, guys," She sighed, "We've been ordered to find him with what we have and I already tried the FBI and CIA, they have no records of Murdoc other than what we already know."

She looked around the team. Riley was looking at her, frequently darting her eyes back to her laptop screen where she had facial recognition running on the security feed from across the city, hoping to catch Murdoc or Mac on camera to find their location. Bozer was sat staring a nothing in particular, he has a blank look on his face and he had never looked so tired, Matty thought that he looked as though he might pass out. Jack was still on his feet, pacing around the room muttering, doing whatever he normally does in that brain of his.

Matty suddenly thought that Mac would probably have an idea if he were there with them, he would know something. Some strange fact about sewer tunnels, camera blank-spots, or something that would help them track Murdoc down. She smiled sadly thinking of how the blonde might be suffering and wishing he was back here in the war room, or safe at home out of Murdoc's creepy hands.

After a moment, the door opened slowly and Jill poked her head into the room. 

"Ma'am," she spoke quietly, "there's a video call for you,"

"OK, Put it on the screen," Matty turned to face the screen as the video loaded. When it did, Murdoc's face appeared, smiling in his own creepy way at her. 

"Oh, My dear, Matilda," He said almost fondly, "No luck searching for your favorite boy scout?" Matty took a deep breath before responding.

"Murdoc, you're calling us now? I thought you were trying NOT to get caught" Matty could hear Riley typing away and knew that she would be tracing the call already. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot," she continued, "You're a psychopath."

"Hurtful, Matilda," He said with mock hurt in his voice, "And, I thought that we were close these days, You know after I saved Angus and Dalton's lives."

"Oh, yeah, we're so close now that you've kidnapped and done who knows what with one of my operatives," Matty countered, angrily.

"Now, Now," Murdoc annoyingly tried to calm Matty down, "Matilda, You wouldn't want to lose your temper and make me want to hang up now would you, I mean Miss Davis hasn't broken through my code yet and located me, and I would hate for Macgyver to bleed out before you find him." Matty's eyes went wide at the words 'bleed out'. Murdoc began to laugh. "Oh, director, you didn't think I'd let him go completely unharmed, did you. Send him my love will you, and tell him that I can't wait for our next night together," Finally Matty heard Jack lose his temper behind her.

"You son of a bitch, what did you do to him," Jack moved closer to the screen and Murdoc only smiled and said,

"What? We had some fun, Bye-bye now," with that he hung up, almost at the exact same second that Riley leaped from her seat shouting,

"Got Him!" Matty pointed to Jack and Riley in turn,

"You two, gear up, get back up, and. Go. Get. Our. Boy. Back." She watched them leave, both at a very quick pace before she turned to Bozer. "You OK?" she asked softly. Bozer nodded but the look on his face told her he was anything but fine. "You can go home, or go get something to eat, you don't have to stay here, you can visit Mac in the hospital once he's back,"

"NO!" he jumped up and looked at her. "Sorry Matty, but I'd rather stay here on comm's until we know Mac's safe," 

"OK," she replied softly, turning back towards the screens again. Crossing her fingers that Mac would be where Murdoc said he was and that he wouldn't 'bleed out' Before Jack got there.


	5. What's That Noise? (Mac's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has been awake, alone and bleeding in this cold windowless room for hours, in too much pain to get out. He just hopes that Jack was on his way to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far, thanks for all the Kudos, and thank you too @Anglwitch6090 and @JustDoIt247 who commented and I didn't respond. So sorry I'm just really awkward and didn't want to respond more than a few hours after you commented, thank you both, I appreciate the feedback sooooooooo much. :-)

Mac had woken a few hours ago, still tied to the cold tabletop, still upright from where Murdoc clearly hadn't put it back like he did last time.

His clothes were not his own, even his underwear was different, Mac shivered at the thought of Murdoc stripping him of all his clothes and putting him in new ones whilst he was unconscious. He was now wearing: gray sweatpants, a black plain t-shirt, and white socks. He could see where Murdoc had cut a small hole for the knife to poke through the sweatpants, he could also see the blood soaking the fabric all the way down his leg and onto the socks

Mac tried bending down to unlock the ankle straps again, for what felt like the thousandth time. The knife in his leg shifted and caused him to straighten again quickly, he was still balanced on the small lip of the upright tabletop, he'd managed to get the wrist straps off no problem but bending to undo the ankle ones was proving much more difficult and painful than he'd expected.

Mac had woken with the small silver knife still buried in the flesh of his left thigh, Mac told himself that this was a good thing and knew trying to remove it would probably lead to more blood loss but he also knew it was definitely doing more damage as he tried to bend.

Mac tried to think of the best plan of action but he was tired and hungry and bleeding onto the floor, he knew he must've been gone for at least 12 hours or so, probably closer to 15 with how tired he felt. Murdoc hadn't returned to 'visit' him after the stabbing and Mac hoped that he might be done with him for a while.

Thats when he heard a loud bang. Not like a gunshot but more like a door being slammed. 

Mac almost fell from the table before gripping the sides to stabilize himself. He hoped that it would be someone trying to rescue him, hopefully Jack. He just prayed it wasn't Murdoc back to have some more 'fun' with him. He didn't have to wait too long to find out. The door burst open and there was Jack, gun in hand, wearing his bulletproof vest, he ran in searching around the room, for Murdoc.

"He's gone," Mac sighed, "he left hours ago,"

"We thought so, man," Jack quickly scanned Mac's body looking for any injuries other than the one on his leg, "He called us about 20 minutes ago. We got here as fast as we could. You look terrible." Mac just laughed and watched Jack bend down to untie his ankles. Mac felt his eyes tearing up and blinked a few times to clear them,

"Thanks, Jack, thanks for saving me," 

"Anytime, brother," Jack looked at Mac and suddenly hugged him tightly, Mac cried out when the movement caused the knife to press into his leg. "Sorry, sorry, look, can we get a medic over here?" Jack called through the open door.

A few people ran into the room and slowly helped Mac onto a stretcher. As they were about to remove him from the room Jack reached out and grabbed his hand, Mac gladly grabbed back and gripped tightly like it was his lifeline. He looked up at Jacks' face and saw that it was twisted like he was trying to hold back tears. Jack quickly realized Mac was looking at him and smiled down, Mac smiled back, grateful that he had such a wonderful family to come and rescue him.


	6. Closer (Riley's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and is in Mac's hospital room. Riley can tell somethings different about Mac but she hopes that nothing is too wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac doesn't really interact with Jack in this chapter, I wanted it to have more emotion and Mac and Jack don't really act that way with each other very often. I figured him and Riley would be a better fit.

Riley ran into the hospital at full sprint, she'd been dealing with the tac team since Mac had been taken in the ambulance, and due to the amount of blood that she'd seen on the floor of that room, she was a little worried about him. She asked a very tired looking nurse for Macgyver's room and began sprinting down the corridor towards it.

She stopped outside the room and walked in as calmly as she could manage. Mac was asleep on the bed, wrapped in a lot of bed sheets, Bozer and Matty were sitting on chairs near the window in the middle of a conversation in quiet voices so that they didn't wake him up and Jack was sat on another chair next to Mac's bed, holding one of Mac's hands in both of his own. 

They all looked up at her as she walked in and over to the other side of the bed. She put one hand on Mac's arm just below where an IV was attached to his arm and used her other hand to brush the hair off Mac's forehead, he felt cold when she touched his head. She was about to ask how he was doing when Matty started talking,

"He didn't lose as much blood as we thought, luckily, and his body temperature has gone way down so they've given him lot of blankets. It looks like the only thing Murdoc did was knock him out and stab him. The doctors attached him to a drip because he's severely dehydrated but they think he'll be able to go home after a day or so." Matty sighed and Riley turned to look at her,

"Has he said anything? Did he wake up? Murdoc likes to play games with us, especially Mac, are we sure Murdoc hasn't gotten in his head or anything?" Riley could feel the tears falling down her face, she looked down at Mac, "Do we know he's OK?" Seeing her tear-stained face, Jack stood up and circled the bed to where she was standing, he put a hand on her shoulder, she turned towards him and hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder. "I want him to be OK, Jack," she said, voice muffled by his clothes. She felt Jacks hand stroking her hair and felt soothed by the motion.

"I know, kiddo," she heard Jack say quietly, "I want him to be OK, too," she felt him sigh slightly before he continued, "He will be," Riley knew that, that was as much for his own benefit as hers.

... Later ...

Bozer and Matty had gone home and Jack was asleep, sat forward on his chair at the far side of Mac's bed. His head had fallen and was resting on the edge of Mac's bed. Riley had woken up a few minutes ago, and the hospital was quiet. Hospital quiet though, she could still hear the bleeping of machines in other rooms and the sounds of nurses chatting and running up and down the corridor.

Riley was holding onto Mac's hand, it was much warmer than before and Riley took that as a sign that Mac was getting back to normal. 

After a few minutes Riley felt Mac squeeze her hand slightly, she looked at his face, where his eyes had just barely opened. He suddenly jerked awake, scanning the room, and Riley placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to ease his panic. He looked at her and placed his hand over hers on his shoulder, gripping her other hand tightly where she still held his hand. relaxed when he saw who she was, smiling at her,

"Hey, Ri," he said quietly, his voice was hoarse and croaky from sleep, "What happened,"

"I should be asking you that," she laughed in reply. "You needed a couple of stitches in your leg, and you were dehydrated but I think you were mostly OK," she finished and he nodded slowly at her looking down to where his arm had the IV in it. Riley couldn't not ask him, "Are you?... OK?" she asked cautiously.

He looked at her and she thought he was going to just reply with his usual 'yeah, fine' or something before she saw tears begin to well in his eyes and fall down his face. "Hey," she said quickly in the most soothing voice she could in her surprise, "Hey, it's me, what happened," she wasn't used to seeing Mac upset, he was usually the strong one. An uneasy feeling that they didn't know the whole truth settled in her stomach. He shifted slightly, leaning towards her and away from Jacks sleeping form, 

"He, I, Riley, He" Mac took a deep breath and held his eyes shut for a moment, He opened his eyes and looked at her again. "It's nothing, Riley," he smiled at her, almost convincingly, "I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed," He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I just thought I was going to die in that room," Riley lifted her hand that wasn't still interlocked with his and wiped the tears from Mac's cheeks. 

"You know that we'd never let that happen, Right?" She pointed at Jack, "He was beside himself," Mac nodded slowly putting one hand onto Jack's shoulder. "Matty," Riley continued, "I've never heard her yell so loudly, I think over-watch got an earful from her," That got a smile from Mac. "I'm pretty sure Bozer was catatonic for the last few hours before we found you, and I.." Riley felt her words fail her, she took a deep breath and looked down to where her fingers were intertwined in his, "I was just worried I'd lose the closest thing I'm gonna get to a brother." He squeezed her hand harder until she looked up at him. It was her turn to tear up, "Mac, we failed, I'm sorry." she took a few shallow breaths, "We let Murdoc get to you and we lost him..." 

"You did everything, I'm sure of it, if there was a way to catch him, you'd have found it. He's really good, Ri," Riley hugged him, he shifted so that she could sit on the bed beside him, causing Jack to move his head off the bed in his sleep and sit back in the chair. He started snoring and Mac and Riley shared a look before cuddling close, her head on his shoulder and his resting on her head. Despite Jacks snores, they were both soon asleep gently holding the other close to themselves. 

Despite their conversation Riley knew that they didn't know the full story and she still felt uneasy in her stomach but she didn't push it, settling, instead, for comforting him and being ready for the story when Mac was ready to tell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make Riley too sad or worried here, I tried to be true to her character but i think she's probably a lot more afraid in her head than she lets on, in the show, I hope I didn't go too far. I think she would be really worried for her 'Brother' after all.


	7. Everyone Knows (Jack's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc decided that everyone should know what had happened between him and Macgyver.

It had been 3 days since Mac was released from the hospital. Jack had noticed that he seemed quiet, but then again, that could mean anything. He told himself not to worry too much but it's hard not to worry about your partner who is more like a brother or a son, when they've recently been locked in a room with a psychopath. Jack wants to ask him about what happened in the room with Murdoc but he knows Mac, pressuring him with questions will just make him burrow further into the rabbit hole in his head. 

Jack could tell that Riley had noticed a change in Mac as well, she gave him more reassuring hugs, and reached for his hand when they walked near each other. Mac didn't shy away from these touches, which simultaneously, reassured and worried Jack. 

Unfortunately for Mac, Jack didn't have to wait long to find out what happened to his partner.

The gang were all in the War Room when it happened, Jack was standing arguing with Matty about their last near-death experience (a gang member nearly shot them all, after they intercepted the shipment of cocaine he was smuggling into New York), Riley was tapping away on her laptop, Mac was making his latest paperclip model, and Bozer was just walking through the door. Then the screen in the war room went fuzzy with static, after a beat, Matty said to Riley,

"What happened, Riley?"

"Someones in the system, I'm locked out," Mac stood up and walked towards the screen before turning back to Riley,

"I didn't think that was possible, Ri," Mac paused for a second, "Can you get back in, take control back"

"I think so," she replied, "It's like whoever it is, is playing a game with me, it could take me ten minutes or so to crack the code, its designed to be cracked, its just a time waster. Whoever it is, just wants to be in control for ten minutes or so," When she finished her sentence another voice spoke,

"Quite right, dear Riley," The voice made the hair on the back of Jack's neck stand up, then, Murdoc's face appeared on the screen, replacing the static, "I only need control for enough time to show you one quick thing," Murdoc taunted. Jack looked at Mac, his face had gone ghostly white and he looked as though he might be sick. 

"Show us what, you son of a bitch, where you're hiding, cos I love to pay you a visit," Jack moved towards the screen as if he was threatening to punch someone, even though he knew that Murdoc was nowhere near there, the movement made him feel better, as if he was shielding Mac from him. 

"Now, Now, Jack. I returned your precious Boy Scout remember," Jack turned to glance at mac, his eyes were wide with fear and he still looked as if he was about to throw up, "Nearly Undamaged," Murdoc finished. Jack felt a new wave of fury at those words,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, asshole?" Murdoc laughed,

"You mean he didn't tell you yet?" he asked with mock surprise, "Oh, Dear. Guess I'll have to show everyone then, Macgyver." with that the video was replaced with CCTV footage of the room Mac was kept in. Jack paused, there was no camera in the room when they'd been there, Murdoc must have removed it. The footage showed Murdoc, slowly, unbuttoning Mac's shirt whilst he was unconscious.

After a few moments of that, the video skipped to when Mac was awake, Murdoc had his shirt undone again and was beginning to go for his trousers. Jack decided that he didn't need to see the rest of the video. He turned to Mac, he was frozen, looking at the floor near Jacks feet, his eyes were glassy and filled with tears. Jack could hear Mac on the video, begging Murdoc to leave him alone, and he heard Murdoc taunting him in response. Jack reached a tentative hand out to touch Mac's shoulder and spoke softly,

"Mac, Buddy, are you OK there?" Jack realized that it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say. Mac suddenly got to his feet and walked over to the door, when he opened it, a blonde woman (Jill) was on the other side,

"Director Webber," she said, she motioned to the screen, "It's, er, it's on all the screens in the building, Matty," Jack watched Mac's face and if possible, even more, colour drained from the kid before he turned and practically ran out of the room.

Jack didn't want to follow him just yet, he thought the kid needed a few minutes before he went to find him. Jack looked around the room. Matty stood at the front of the room, seemingly unable to come up with a plan, or any orders. Riley was crying quietly, not typing anymore, Jack realized that it was probably futile at this point. Bozer was looking at Jack expectantly his eyes a question, did you know? All Jack could do was shake his head slowly and look down the corridor where Mac had fled. Jack had only one thought at that moment: I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill Murdoc!


	8. Broken (Bozer's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac was falling to bits before their eyes and someone needed to be there to pick up the pieces.

Bozer opened the door to the men's room, where Mac had fled to. The group had given Mac around five minutes before sending Bozer to find him. It would have been Jack but Riley and he had decided that Jack was too angry to be able to help Mac at the moment and that Bozer was probably the best person to go and find him. Mac was knelt on the floor, one hand on the sink in front of him and the other covering his face. He was crying big deep sobs, practically hyperventilating. Bozer moved to where he was and knelt down on the floor beside him. He had never seen him like this before. And Bozer had seen him at his worst.

A few minutes passed before either of them moved, Bozer placed a hand gently on Mac's shoulder, Mac moved his hand from his face, no longer crying but his face still wet with tears. He stood up slowly and splashed his face with water, Bozer stood up and decided to break the silence,

"Mac?" He tried cautiously. Mac took one shaky breath and swallowed before replying,

"I'm OK, Boze" His voice was strained as if he was trying to act like everything was normal. It pained Bozer to hear how defeated he sounded.

"No," Bozer made Mac look at him by sliding in between Mac and the sink, "No, You're not OK. That creep raped you, OK, so don't even try to pretend you aren't cracking up inside." Mac moved away from him, walking over to the wall and leaning against it,

"I didn't want anyone to know." he looked a Bozer sadly, "I thought that we could all treat it as though I was just stabbed in that room, I thought that if we didn't talk about it, it could become another bad dream," He took a deep breath that seemed to catch in his throat a little, "That it wouldn't be real," Mac closed his eyes and slid down the wall so that he was sat on the floor. Bozer walked over to Mac and sat down beside him, Mac opened his eyes again when he sat down, now staring across the floor of the bathroom.

"Did it work?" Bozer asked softly.

"Pretending?" Bozer nodded. "Not really," Bozer saw a few fresh tears fall from Mac's eyes, "What if I'm broken, Bozer? I mean I know that's not possible, you cant actually break, but it feels like I'm all cracked up,"

"No, stop that," Bozer thought that he might have been a little harsh or abrupt there but he continued, "You are absolutely not broken. Hey, Mac, listen, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, you have been through more than anyone else I know but listen, man, It's OK for you to not be strong here." 

"And if I just crack up? If I fall to pieces over this? If I AM broken?" Mac looked at him and the questions broke his heart, it hurt that he didn't already know the answer.

"We'll be here to pick up the pieces."

... Later ...

Bozer and Mac were back at their house, just the two of them. Mac was in the living room and Bozer, wanting to give Mac some space for a bit, went to take a shower. When he came back he said,

"We can talk about it, you know," Mac froze and looked up at him, "I would just be here to listen," Bozer meant it, he wanted Mac to talk about it, but he truly expected Mac to close off and not discuss it further. He was glad when Mac surprised him,

"Um, Yeah," he said, "It'd be... good... to get it all off my chest," He sighed, "Not tonight though," Mac looked so tired and, now, Bozer just wanted him to get some rest,

"Yeah, man, whenever you're ready," Bozer smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bozer," Mac smiled back, shyly "I'm gonna head to bed now," Mac stood up and Bozer watched as he walked down the hall. Bozer waited a few more minutes before going to bed himself, his last thought before he fell asleep was how much he hated Murdoc and everything he'd done.


	9. Talk to me (Riley's POV)

The day after the incident was also Riley's day off, with Mac being out of work for at least... until the next earth-shattering emergency arose, Riley thought she could keep him company. They spent most of the late morning watching Die hard and Die hard 2, clearly, Jacks influence had affected them. Riley didn't want to bring up what had happened the day before so she said nothing about it until Mac brought it up, shortly after the start of 'With a Vengeance'.

"You know the video, Ri," for a moment she thought he meant the movie but the fact that he was deliberately looking at the floor and not even glancing at her, quickly made her realize which video he meant. 

"Yeah, Mac?" she sat up and placed her drink and the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table, angling her body to kind of face him on the couch.

"What do you think everyone will say?" he asked quietly. Riley faltered for a moment,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every-Everyone saw it, Riley" He looked at her, "What do you think they'll say,"

"I," she sighed and shook her head at him, "I honestly don't know, Mac. If they reacted anything like the rest of us then they'll just want to catch Murdoc, I didn't think it was possible to hate him more, especially after Cage but," She fell silent, sure that he would fill in the rest. 

"Yeah, me neither," he was silent for a solid thirty seconds before he spoke again. "You know how I always say to never panic in a stressful situation, Ri? Well, I did, when he was all over me, when he... when he was touching me I panicked. It was like my brain shut off and I couldn't think of anything other than him and what he was doing," Riley placed one arm over his shoulder and sat closer to him, letting him keep talking. "I can still feel it, feel him on my skin, here," he put his hand over the back of his head, through his hair, "and here" he placed the hand on his chest running it down to his stomach. "His tongue was all over me, his hands grabbing at me. I couldn't...couldn't stop him. I had to just let him be there touching me" he sighed, and for a moment Riley thought he was about to cry but he didn't. "I just wish it could be like any other mission, I've never been so stuck on one thing, its driving me insane." he lent his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. Riley felt her heart leap out to him, she wanted to wrap him in her arms and make all of this go away, make it all disappear and leave him alone. She knew she couldn't make it disappear but she could still wrap her arms around him so she pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly. he held onto her arms like a vice, begging her not to let go, so she didn't. 

They sat like that for a while, Riley just trying to be a quiet comfort. Eventually, he shifted away slightly, they let go of each other and he stood up, reaching for the empty popcorn bowl,

"I'm gonna make some more popcorn, Ri," he said casually.

"OK, want me to pause the movie?" she asked, almost seriously. "He laughed lightly

"No, I think I know it off by heart at this point, I don't think I'll miss anything," she smiled and eyed him with mock disapproval,

"OK, well then, If you're sure," he made to leave the room, just when he went out of sight Riley stopped him, "Hey, wait, Mac,"

"Yeah," he smiled and popped his head back through the door frame, "what is it?"

"I'm proud of you," His smile fell but returned a second later.

"Thanks, Ri, That, um, it means a lot." He looked down at the floor, apparently noticing the bowl in his hands and remembering why he was on his feet. "I'm gonna get that popcorn, now," he disappeared through the door again and Riley turned her attention back to the TV. Mac had seemed weird recently, she hoped that with him opening up, it was the start of him moving on.


	10. Pizza and Bruce Willis? (Jack's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, OK, I know, I disappeared and I owe you all an explanation, Well in truth, I caught a cold and sorta forgot about this story for a while. Sorry! Also sorry that this chapter is short.

Jack was startled to hear a frantic knocking on his door this late, after a mission. He opened the door expecting Riley but instead, Mac was stood outside, He walked straight in, as he always did. Jack had seen him only a couple of times since 'the war room incident' but he decided to let Mac bring it up if he wanted to.

"Hey, Man," he said.

"Yeah, Hey," Mac seemed normal, but on edge kind of normal, like they were on a mission, not in Jack's apartment. "Wanna order pizza and watch a movie?" Mac gestured to the six-pack of beer in his hand that Jack had only just realized Mac was holding.

"s'long as you're buying" Jack replied, with a grin. 

****Later****

Halfway through 'Armageddon', Mac spoke up. 

"Look, Jack, I um.. Well about what happened, I... I haven't really told you... I mean I spoke to Riley and um..." Mac fumbled over his words and Jack decided to interrupt,

"We'll catch him," Jack looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Mac placed one of his own over it, he looked relieved that Jack had made the conversation simpler. It seemed to Jack that with Mac they almost didn't even need to explain everything, that being there for each other with a Bruce Willis movie and some bad pizza was enough. Maybe it wouldn't always be, but at least for tonight, the difficult conversations could wait. Mac seemed to agree because he smiled and replied,

"Yes. We will,"


	11. Back in that room! (Macs POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares follow everyone after traumatic experiences. It seems that the blonde boy scout is no exception.

It was cold in that room, like really cold. The metal surface of the revolving table was flat like a normal table. He could feel where his hands were tied, the bonds cutting into his wrists and ankles as he strained against them, testing them.

The door opened slowly with an unwelcome creak. Murdoc strolled into the room and Mac felt as though his stomach was now in his feet, his hands went numb and he could feel his heart rate increasing with fear. He tried to take a deep breath but it was as though the air was made of syrup. Murdoc slowly made his way, wordlessly, to the side of the table and as always slowly swung it upright. Mac felt a new wave of hatred, knowing he was only doing this to show that he was in control. 

"Sweet, Angus," Murdoc cooed, stretching out the words to make them seem as creepy as humanly possible. Mac looked up to the ceiling, barely wanting to acknowledge Murdoc,

"How'd I get back here?" Mac asked, fighting to keep his voice steady. Murdoc looked at him, mockingly puzzled,

"What do you mean, Macgyver?

"I left!" Mac all but shouted, he felt his breaths becoming more shallow, it felt like there was no air in the room, "I escaped, how did I get back here?" Murdoc laughed, cold and harsh, the sound felt wrong Mac's ears.

"You can never leave me, Angus", he reached out and touched Mac's hair, running his fingers through it and making a fist at the back of his head. He brought their faces very close together, "You will always be in this room with me." Mac jerked back suddenly and it was as if the tabletop disappeared.

He was now lying on the cold concrete floor of the same room, the table was gone, his hands were now being pulled towards the walls by ropes attached to his wrists. He felt even colder now because he was shirtless, his back pressed against the floor. Murdoc was straddling his hips, moving his own to create friction. Mac pulled on the ropes, trying to shove him away, but to no avail. Murdoc leaned over him so that their chests were almost touching,

"I have you now, Boy scout," he pulled out a knife and pressed it to Mac's cheek, forcing him to turn his head to the side, He lent closer still, and whispered in Mac's ear, "You're mine," before licking up the side of Mac's face and nibbling his earlobe. Mac couldn't help it, he screamed and jerked his whole body, trying to get away...

Mac woke screaming, sat in his bed at home, he could hear frantic footsteps outside his door. Bozer burst into his room, speaking before the door was even fully open.

"Mac, you OK? What's going on?" Mac saw his face change from fear to what was most likely concern. Mac felt cold from sweat and was breathing heavily.

"It's fine, Bozer, It was just a nightmare," Mac wiped his hands down his face and took a deep breath trying to get his breathing back to normal. "I'm fine," Bozer seemed hesitant. 

"What was the nightmare?" 

"Murdoc," Mac replied simply,

"Oh," Bozer said, not really in surprise or anything like that, rather his tone implied that that was the response he was expecting, "You sure you're OK?" Mac lay back down on the bed and smiled at his friend's concern as he looked up at the ceiling,

"Yeah, It was just a dream," Bozer seemed happy with his response, so he said goodnight before heading back to his room. Mac shook himself mentally and rolled over onto his side and, finding sleep surprisingly easily, he dozed off. It was just a dream, right?


	12. Oh, did you think that was it? (Murdoc's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc will admit later that breaking into Macs house was maybe, technically unnecessary, but the again, he'll also admit its a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit more graphic than any of the earlier chapters so, fair warning!

Murdoc's first thought as he carefully picked the lock to Mac's front door, was that his house really was far too easy to break into, not that he was complaining. His second thought was that Mac's roommate's car was gone, meaning that Mac was probably home alone.

The floorboards barely made a creak as Murdoc made his way along Mac's corridor, examining various trinkets left on tabletops along the way, including a box of what looked like random bits of scrap metal and an old chain link that looked like it would fall to ash if he touched it. Mac's door was closed, but the other bedroom door was open, showing Murdoc that he'd been right, Bozer was not here tonight. 

Murdoc carefully, slowly turned the handle on Mac's door, easing it open with the slightest creaking sound, barely a whisper. The room was lit quite brightly by city light, pouring in the window. Mac lay on his back, the covers were thrown off himself, onto the floor, face turned towards the window, light from outside glinting off his blonde hair and turning it into pure gold.

He, apparently, slept in simply striped pajama bottoms and no t-shirt, Murdoc could see the lines of hard, lean muscle on Mac's chest, accentuated by the harsh shadows cast in the artificial light. Murdoc wanted to reach out and touch Mac's skin, but he knew he needed to be smart if he wanted to have his fun with Macgyver as he slept.

Murdoc slowly, very, painfully slowly, lay down on the bed beside Mac. He stirred slightly but went straight back to sleep, Murdoc waited a few minutes before sliding a little bit closer to Mac. Each time he slid only an inch or so closer and each time he waited so Mac's sleeping self would become used to his presence. Eventually, Murdoc was lying with one arm on the pillow and the other rested gently on his Mac's stomach.

Mac stirred slightly again and Murdoc tensed but Mac merely turned his head around and actually snuggled his face into Murdoc's neck. Mac's breath on his neck made his skin tingle. The skin on Mac's stomach was warm to the touch, Murdoc used his fingertips to explore Mac's chest, feeling every muscle and inch of skin. Slowly, he ran his hands over Mac's shoulders and gently caressed his neck. Mac sighed lightly at the touch and actually turned into Murdoc's hand, the sigh tapered off into a kind of light moan as his hand brushed against his neck again.

It was that moment where Murdoc realized just how touch starved the boy scout must have been since their last encounter. Murdoc decided to rectify the situation, sliding his hand down Mac's chest again, this time inciting more deep breathing from the sleeping Mac, but somehow, not waking him. Murdoc slowly slipped his hand into the front of Mac's bottoms and began gently, creating friction on the front of Mac's boxers.

Mac gasped in his sleep almost instantly and Murdoc froze, not wanting to wake the man too soon, he waited for a few moments before moving his hand again. It took only seconds before Mac's cock was hard and straining into Murdoc's hand. He was now making low moans every few seconds. Murdoc noted how much more responsive Mac was to his touch when he wasn't fighting it, fighting him. 

Somehow, Murdoc managed to get Mac's pajama's and boxers down to his knees without too much difficulty. Now lying between Mac's legs, Mac was on full view to Murdoc and he didn't want to keep waiting. Murdoc placed one hand on Mac's hip and the other on the base of his dick before wrapping his lips around it.

"OH!!" Mac called out loudly, half sitting up. Murdoc knew that Mac must have woken this time, and he was right, Mac woke and took a few seconds before he realized what was happening. Murdoc felt a hard shove on both of his shoulders and ended up sitting on the floor. Murdoc scrambled to his feet, just in time to see Mac leap off the bed and yank his boxers and pajamas back up, though it did nothing to disguise the bulge still obviously there. 

"What are you doing, Murdoc?" Mac spat, his cheeks bright red. Murdoc smiled at his embarrassment.

"Helping you out, I could tell you were, well 'are', a little..." He gestured to Mac's crotch, "Frustrated." If it was possible Mac's face flushed even redder. He turned away reaching for his phone, Murdoc sighed exaggeratedly in annoyance and pulled a loaded gun from his jacket pocket,

"Uh, uh, uh, Angus, You're not allowed to phone the Phoenix until I'm at least out of this house, OK?" Mac said nothing but tossed his phone down onto the bed. Murdoc backed out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

He paused for a moment, expecting to hear the sound of Mac picking up his phone and calling Matty, or Jack as quickly as possible. Instead, all he heard were deep sobs coming from the room, barely muffled by the door. Murdoc felt touched, It was nice to know that Mac had such deep feelings for him.


	13. I found him (Riley's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley knows how hard it is when the people around you are hurt and there is nothing you can do about it. Well, nothing except find the bastard who hurt them.

Riley could hear Matty yelling. She could hear her own fingers flying over the keyboard. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. But she heard it all from a thousand miles away. In her head, she was screaming, crying, yelling at anyone who would listen. She was...

"Riley!" Matty's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Yeah, Matty, sorry" Riley looked up to see Matty looking at her, It was just the two of them, in the war room.

"Don't be sorry, I just asked if you were OK," Matty sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm... I'll be..." Riley shook her head, blinking to stop the tears she could feel welling in her eyes. "It's not fair, Matty," she said as a few tears fell onto her cheeks, "Everything that's happened to him. We should be able to find Murdoc, We should..." she trailed off, choking on a sob, " It's not fair."

"No, It's not, but listen," Matty walked over placing a hand over one of Riley's shaking hands, "We will catch Murdoc,"

"How?" Riley asked quietly. 

"I don't know yet, but we will, we always do." Riley nodded, wiping the tears from her face and taking a deep breath. 

"OK" Matty hugged her and left, Riley went back to her search, trying to find any tiny trace of Murdoc and tried not to think of Mac

Tried not to think of him in pain. Of how Bozer found him, in tears, almost hyperventilating on the floor of his bedroom, phone clasped in his hand. Of how skinny he looked when she went to see him, how his eyes were dark and sunken from where he hadn't slept. Of how he was too afraid to be at home afterward, so he'd been living at Jacks apartment. Of what had happened to him in his own bedroom. Of how there was nothing they could do to make it better...

Riley felt the red-hot tears running down her face again, but brushed them away with her hand. This was too important. She had to find Murdoc. 

It was then that her facial recognition program that had been running on security cameras pinged. 

She had him.


	14. Trapped? (Jack's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a trap? Is it a plan? Who knows?

I found him. Three words. Shouted from Riley to Matty and then texted from Matty to Jack. I found him.

Found him. In exactly the same building Mac was held captive in. Found him through facial recognition. Not even Jack was angry enough to think it wasn't some sort of trap. And he was very, very, very angry. Believe me. 

He was angry that Murdoc had been evading them for so long. Angry that they'd been unable to stop Mac from being kidnapped. Angry that Murdoc had taken advantage of Mac like that. Angry that Murdoc had the gall to break into Mac's house and do... whatever he'd done to him.

And he was angry that Murdoc was setting a trap.

"Go!" Matty's orders! Unusual but not surprising, given the circumstances. Jack looked at her, he hadn't even needed to beg to go hunt the son of a bitch. "But Jack, please be careful,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack said with a curt nod, legging it out of the room.

Jack felt the cold, deep in his bones, as he walked into Murdoc's torture chamber, the same one they'd found Mac in, tied up and bleeding. There was no table, just concrete walls, concrete floor, and the cold frigid air. Murdoc was sat on the floor, against the wall. Eyes closed, humming... something Jack didn't recognize. A children's nursery rhyme, maybe? Either way, it was creepy. Murdoc didn't flinch as Jack went over and barked at him.

"Get your ass up, now. You sick, evil, twisted, despicable, son of a bitch!" Jack saw some of his tac-team giving him strange looks for speaking so harshly, but Jack felt he was more than justified to say that, and worse, to Murdoc right now. Jack felt he was being practically kind.

Murdoc didn't move when he was spoken to. He didn't resist when he was grabbed, handcuffed and thrown in the back of a van. He didn't even open his eyes until he was sat in the Phoenix, opposite Matty in the interrogation room.

"Macgyver!" he said plainly, interrupting Matty in, what Jack was sure was about to be, a series of very hurtful insults. "He's the only one I'll talk to," He then closed his eyes again, humming away to himself. Despite Matty's attempts to speak to him, Murdoc never even flinched. Impressive when you know Matty. Jack pulled out his gun and fired it into the ground, stupid he knew, but he wanted to make Murdoc HURT. Only the slightest eye flicker from the handcuffed man.

All Jack saw was white-hot rage, he barely remembered lunging for him, doesn't remember Matty's voice telling him to calm down, doesn't remember anything until he had already been dragged from the room by the guards. Shut out of the interrogation by a thick steel door, shut in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Ok, I know there hasn't been a lot of Mac in the last couple chapters but there will be next time. Promise!


	15. Freaking Out (Mac's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants answers, but can he face the man he needs the answers from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but, hopefully, sweet chapter from Macs POV

"I'll talk to him," The stupidest sentence Mac had ever said. There was no real reason for him to talk to Murdoc. Except that he wanted answers. 

As he looked in the mirror in the Phoenix bathroom he regretted those four stupid words. He could see how much his very appearance had changed in the last few days. Maybe not noticeable to everyone but noticeable to anyone who knew him. His eyes looked darker and his face seemed paler, blanker.

Trying to keep his hands steady he turned on the tap using his hands to splash cool water onto his face. As he looked back at the mirror he made an effort to stand straighter and ran his damp fingers through his hair to make it sit the way it used to. He could see the change instantly. His shoulders filled out his jacket again and as he looked his hands stopped shaking.

With one final deep breath, he left the bathroom.

He walked down the hall towards the interrogation room. He could hear the pounding of his heart as loud as the echo of his footsteps on the concrete halls. He could feel his hands shaking again as he got closer to Murdoc so he balled them into fists to hide it. When that failed he shoved them in his jacket pockets. 

He took a deep breath and tried to put a bit more confidence into his steps as he rounded the corner. Jack was waiting, all suited up, next to the door he was supposed to enter, the one that Murdoc sat behind with his twisted smile and invasive eyes. Mac shuddered lightly and hoped Jack wouldn't notice.

Jack met his eyes as he approached the door, he seemed to be searching Mac's face for any sign that Mac had changed his mind, Mac hoped he wouldn't notice.

Jack's face never changed but Mac knew he'd seen what felt like it was plastered all over his face, He didn't want to go in that room.

"You sure, Hos?" Mac tried to look confident. 

"Let's just do it," Jack looked reluctant but he swung open the door anyway.

Mac saw Murdoc's grin from the moment the door opened. At the sight of Murdoc, Mac just wanted to turn and run and never look back, but he knew that if he ever wanted answers he'd have to enter that room.

"Angusssssssss" Murdoc drew out his name and it made him want to vomit. 

He took a step forward. Mac tried to speak and suddenly realized he couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, OK. Panic guys I need help. I don't know whether to do the interview from Mac's perspective or from someone else's? If it's not Mac I'm thinking either Jack or Matty, but I need your input. PLEASE!!!!!


	16. Miss me? (Mac's POV)

The sight of Jack had been a temporary relief, his presence a shield to protect him. But with the door closed, him, Jack, and Murdoc in that metal box, Jack wasn't enough to keep him calm. 

Murdoc looked... Mac wasn't sure, surprised maybe, pleased. He was too busy trying to appear normal that he couldn't tell. He slowly sat down, having to force himself not to shy away from Murdocs stare. 

"No kiss hello?" Murdoc said, "Babe, I'm hurt," Mac couldn't breathe, he felt like his chest was being squashed.

"What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want," Murdoc said with a twisted smile "It's about what you want," Mac clenched his teeth.

"I don't want anything to do with you," Mac said.

"That may be true. Yet here you are," Murdoc leaned forward in his chair, pointing at Mac. Mac jerked back on instinct. "Matilda wants something from me so here you are, dancing like a puppet on a string, come to talk to me. You're so obedient as I remember." Mac felt his face burning.

"I wonder though," Murdoc continued, "Did she order you down here? Did she force you? Are you sat here hating her guts? No?" Murdoc made pointed eye contact with Jack over Mac's shoulder, drinking in the rage Mac assumed Jack would be showing. Mac felt strangely more at ease whilst Murdoc jeered them. That he could take. That he was used to.

"Or, perhaps you volunteered? The good little boy scout. Always putting others first, how noble! Is that what happened? Huh?" Mac stared at him as blankly as he could.

"Maybe though, you actually wanted to see me? Dare I hope?"

"Stop it" Mac shut his eyes, suddenly, to block out the thoughts in his head.

"Maybe what happened is playing on your mind? Maybe you want another repeat?" Mac felt his breaths getting shallower and shallower when a loud bang broke him out of his head.

Mac spun in his chair to look at the door. Matty had slammed it on her way in.

One look at Macs face and she faltered slightly. He instantly nodded slightly at her, he didn't want to be the reason that Matty couldn't conduct her investigation.

Matty walked in and took a seat next to Mac.


	17. So? What do you want? (Jack's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to watch Matty interrogate Murdoc. And sees what Murdoc wants as a prize for talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! My! God! Guys! Over a hundred likes? That is so crazy to me. I can't believe people still want to read this. Thank you all so much! Thanks for still reading and commenting. It means the world to me!

Murdoc's gaze never moved from Mac as Matty entered the room and sat down. There was silence for a good thirty seconds that Jack would have given anything to break, More for Mac's sake than his own. Mac looked as ill as Jack had ever seen him, skinnier than usual and afraid, actually scared of the person in front of them, the one grinning into his soul. 

Murdoc was the one to break the stalemate. Finally shifting his focus to Matty.

"Hello, there Matilda. Fair enough, You've proved your point. Talk. Ask away. Shoot." Murdoc made a gun shape with his fingers at the word shoot and aimed it at Matty's head.

"We need to know who you've been hired to kill recently, Murdoc,"

"Ooh, Gladly," Murdoc replied, "There was the man whos daughter hired me because he was beating her mother, The woman who was abusing her cats, all fifteen of them, the woman who was trying to leave her job at an accounting firm because...

"What are you doing, Murdoc?" Matty interrupted him.

"Proving my point." He said in a toneless voice.

"What point?"

"You think I'm always the bad guy, I argue that I'm only sometimes the bad guy,"

"Then you'll tell us the name of the mob boss you were hired to kill?" Matty sounded like she didn't believe what she was saying, Jack knew she'd be right.

"Hmmm, No, I don't think I will," Murdoc said.

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said, Matilda. But If I give up his name, you'll protect him, or arrest him, same difference. If I don't then someone else will be hired to kill him, right. That gives me one hell of a bargaining chip, don't you think?" Matty was silent for a moment.

"What do you want then, Murdoc?" She finally asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," His eyes returned to Mac, who looked up, white as a sheet and clearly trying, and failing to hide his panic. Jack could see Mac gripping the bottom of his chair tightly.

"Ten minutes, alone, just the two of us,"

Jack saw red, running around the table and grabbing Murdoc by the collar. It was Matty's voice that brought him back to his senses. "Jack! Step back," He loosened his grip but didn't let go. Not until he heard Mac pipe up,

"I'll do it, he'll be handcuffed, right." Mac tried to sound confident but Jack didn't buy it for a second. Neither apparently did Matty.

"No, Mac, absolutely not,"

"I said I'll do it, ok?" Mac practically shouted. Matty looked unsure.

"Two minutes," she said to Murdoc, "not ten"

"Five,"

With one final look at Mac, who nodded, she agreed.

The worst sound Jack could imagine was the sound of the metal door closing, trapping Mac and Murdoc in the room together. 

Trapping him out.


	18. Five minutes in Hell (Or Heaven)(Murdoc's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five minutes all alone with blondie. What could be better than torturing the boy scout?

05:00...04:59...04:58...

The sound of the metal scraping was music to Murdoc's ears. The door closed, locking Mac and him in together. Mac slid his chair away from the table a couple of feet.

"Where are you going, Macgyver?" Mac didn't reply, he sat in pointed silence looking at the floor. It annoyed Murdoc that he was being ignored. "I asked you a question, humour me,"

Mac looked up and made eye contact with him, Murdoc drank in the feeling of Mac's attention, 

"I said I would stay in the room with you, I didn't say I would talk to you," Mac said a coldly as he could, Murdoc could still hear, no, feel the fear in his voice. 

"Oh, deer, sweet technicalities," he paused for a second, "Ok, then don't talk, but you can't leave, can you? Not without breaking your promise to Matty," Mac swallowed. "I will talk if you don't want to."

04:01...04:00...03:59...

"I wonder. You were so eager to agree to this. Are you that broken?" Mac clenched his jaw, staring at the floor, "So damaged that you have to do anything to prove to the people around you that you aren't. Is that right? Do you know how broken and wasted you are? You'd agree to anything they asked, wouldn't you? Good little soldier, a puppet on his strings. What if they asked you to die? Would you die for them? Rip out your own heart for them?" Murdoc watched as Mac clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Is that why you're here? You think that Jack doesn't already know that you're done? You didn't see his face behind you, he thinks you're nothing now. Not brave, not strong, not smart. Nothing. He doesn't need to protect you anymore. He thinks you're wasted potential, he doesn't care about you, he just pities you. The only way you're of any use to him now is if you die. Get out of his way so he doesn't have to worry about you. You do know that, don't you?" Murdoc could see that the words were getting under Mac's skin. He closed his eyes and then spoke quietly.

"Stop. Murdoc. You don't know what..."

03:01...03:00...02:59

"Or maybe," Murdoc interrupted, "You really want to be in here with me. Dare I hope that you couldn't get enough. You want me, to touch you, to be with you. Maybe you don't even know it yet, but you do. Why else would you be here now? You act as though you hate me but we're one in the same," Mac let out a laugh but his eyes were full of tears, Murdoc could feel himself smiling.

"Why are you doing this? Mac asked as the tears began to fall down his face, "Why? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I told you. No one has ever survived me before. No one ever will. I will tear you up piece by piece until there is nothing left. I will own your soul. You belong to me now, you're all mine and I promise you won't survive me again," Murdoc said calmly. Mac stood up and walked to the door placing his forehead against the cool metal. Murdoc watched, laughing as the minutes dragged on, watching Mac's back heave with heavy sobs that he was trying and failing to control. 

00:10...00:09...00:08...

"They don't love you, they pity you. Remember that. They just see the truth. You're broken, Macgyver. Who could love you now?"

00:03...00:02...00:01...00:00


	19. Tears! (Riley's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the misleading title. There are actually few tears in this chapter. Just enough pain, though.
> 
> Also, sorry for being the least consistent writer alive, I am aware and tbh I don't think it will improve any time soon.

Tears! That was simultaneously the last thing she expected and the thing that surprised her the least. She watched him from outside the war room, sat twisting a paperclip in his fingers. Around him sat dozens of little sculptures that he'd been making for the last half hour. 

Tears! She'd seen them on his face as he entered the war room, looking for a quiet place to think, but they were gone now. He looked angry, no, not quite angry. Maybe confused? Annoyed? She knocked quietly on the open door. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Riles," he said.

"Hey," She took a few steps forward, "Mind if I sit?" He gestured at the chair opposite himself and she sat on it, putting her feet up on the table.

"Don't let Matty catch you doing that," He said pointedly.

"Oh, what she doesn't know won't kill her,"

He let out a small breath that almost sounded like laughter, "I guess that's true," He leaned forward to put his paperclip on the table with the others, "She might kill you though,"

"What happened?" She asked suddenly, changing the subject.

He looked taken aback for a second before answering, "He talked, I listened, he tried to convince me that Ja... That I wasn't good enough. He said I was broken." Mac laughed bitterly, "You know? The usual stuff with him."

"Yeah," Riley said quietly, "I know"

"It's OK, though. I have you, I have Ja-The team" He sounded strained. He reached for another paperclip as Riley searched for something to say. Just then Jack came into the room.

"Hi guys, how're things goin in here?" 

"Fine," Mac said quickly, throwing the paperclip back into the bowl, and standing. "I'm just, actually going to go to the bathroom for a minute, excuse me." He went to walk around Jack but he grabbed his arm gently.

"Hey, Mac? You okay, Brother?"

"Yeah, fine," Mac said flatly, "I'll be back in two minutes,"

With that, he walked out the door. Jack just looked at Riley and she simply shrugged. What could Murdoc have done to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying this. :-)


	20. I'm right here (Jack's POV)

"They don't love you, they pity you."

Jack had requested to see the tapes the moment Mac had left the building.

"Remember that." 

His fists tightened around the wheel as he raced to Mac's house for what felt like the millionth time recently. No wonder he was off, no wonder he ran away. 

"You're broken, Macgyver" 

"No, no you're not," Jack shouted the words in his head, praying that Mac could hear them too.

"Who could love you now?"

"We do" 

Jack pulled up to the house and got out of the car as slowly and normally as he could manage. The door was locked so he knocked, calling through, "Hey, Mac, It's me, man," No answer, "Open the door."

Jack waited and, just as he raised his hand to knock again, the door opened. 

"Hey, Jack," Mac said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Thought we could watch a movie, order some pizza?" Jack said as he slid past and headed for the kitchen, straight for the fridge.

"Well, actually I kinda..." Mac began.

"The counjoring. If you wanted a break from, my man, Bruce?" Jack didn't want to let him finish. 

"Look, Jack, I'd rather just be left alone," Mac all but whispered, Jack acted like he didn't hear him.

"Wow, you got like, nothing in this fridge," Jack said, eyes scanning past the half full milk bottle, and almost empty butter dish to the bare back of the fridge. "We're going shopping,"  
Mac nodded, Jack's heart broke for him. He looked sunken and shriveled, in a shirt that once fitted perfectly, which was now too big. Arms which once were strong and muscled, now looked skinnier and smaller than Jack had ever seen them. 

**************

He was quiet the whole way to the store, and in the store, and the way back. He didn't even correct Jack when he made a comment about the sky reflecting the sea. Jack tried to start conversations with him to no avail. It wasn't until they got back to Mac's kitchen that he said more than two words.

"Thanks Jack, you dont have to stay, you can go do something else, you dont have to babysit me."

"You think I'm babysitting you?" Jack said, putting some beer bottles in the fridge. Mac shrugged.

"What else would you be doing?" 

"Mac, Imma be honest. You're scaring me, man." he closed the fridge, and turned around, "You aren't eating, you aren't talking, I'm sure you don't sleep properly," 

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Jack lifted a hand to put on Mac's shoulder, Mac paused for a second before shrugging it off. 

"So what then? You think I'm broken too?" Mac was talking loudly, anger masking pain. "You think I'm done? I'm not fine? Then what am I?" 

"Mac, you can't let Murdoc get in your head," Mac wiped his hand down his face. 

"That's not an answer," Mac breathed.

"You're not fine, that doesn't make you broken," This time Mac let Jack place a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't it?" 

Jack pulled him in for a hug, feeling Mac's tears begin to dampen the fabric on his shoulder. When did he start crying? 

Mac just clung to Jack for a second before shoving him off and running away down the hall. Jack let him go, just for a minute or two. He ran his hands over his face and pulled them away wet. When did he start crying?


End file.
